Giulietta
|profession= |allegiances= }} Giuletta was a girl living in a village near the Italian Alps with her father, Ettore, her mother, grandmother and little brother Umberto. Her childhood love had been Alfredo. Biography During 1917, Giulietta was courted by World War I spy Indiana Jones. During one of Indy's visits to Giulietta's house, he presented her with a single red rose. As she went to put it in water, her grandmother pointed out to the man that another suitor had brought Giulietta a whole bouquet. Indy, following his new friend Ernest Hemingway's advice, visited Giulietta again sometime later armed with a dozen roses and three bars of soap as a present only to find his unseen rival had bought Giulietta a couple of flower bouquets as well as a box of chocolates. Indy suggested to Giulietta they go for a walk, but wound up being chaperoned by her grandmother. Indy wanted to be alone with Giulietta, so he ran, dragging her along. They lost her grandmother in the bustle of the village square. Up on a hillside outside of town, Indy impressed her with the danger that he faced on his mission. They kissed, but unfortunately for Jones, her grandmother finally caught up with them. The following night at Giulietta's, she played piano while her father played the cello. Umberto told Indy that the other suitor played cello as well. Indy told Giulietta's mother that he played the flute, an instrument she found romantic. She invited him to supper on Giulietta's birthday the next evening. On the night of Giulietta's birthday, Indy showed up wielding more flowers and gifts as well as a saxophone after he found the other instrument was a transverse flute he couldn't play. Giulietta's father was taken aback by his arrival and rushed into the kitchen to confront his wife. He had invited the other suitor for dinner. When Giulietta heard the news she burst into tears. While the family fought in the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Indy answered it and found it was Hemingway. It slowly dawned on them both that they were each other's rival for Giulietta's affections. During dinner, Indy and Ernie tried to out do each other, both of them heaping compliments on the food. After the meal, Ernie excused himself. Before Indy could say a word, however, the sounds of the cello drifted into the room. Giulietta went into the living room and began to accompany Ernie on the piano. Indy grabbed his sax and the three broke into a spirited rendition of The William Tell Overture. A few nights later, Ernie showed up to serenade Giulietta on the concertina. Indy arrived a few moments later with a small band of troubadours. Things began to escalate between the two when Ernie intercepted a shipment of flowers from Indy and added the smell of fish to Jones's card praising Guilietta's scent. Indy put itching powder in Ernie's shorts; one gifted Giulietta a bird, the other brought a cat, and the other brought a dog. While they fought over her love, they visited Giulietta only to find that she was preparing to marry Alfredo, her childhood love. Behind the scenes Giulietta was played by English-Italian actress Veronica Logan. Appearances * Tales of Innocence Category:Characters appearing in Young Indiana Jones Category:Italians Category:Love interests of Indiana Jones